5, i know what were gonna do today!
by DrMaggieXD
Summary: 9 and 5 were bored and thought of something to do. But wait... why is 1 going to bust them? And when did 3 become a secret agent. Read and find out!


In a dirty yet beautiful cathedral…

9: I'm bored.

5: Yeah… Me too.

9: I, for one, am starting to get bored. And boredom is something up with which I will not put!

You're a healer, 5. With lots of crazy gadgets! While I'm someone who could think of crazy

ideas!

5: Yeah, I guess you're right.

9: Man, our life should be a roller coaster. A good roller coaster… Hey! I know what were gonna

do today!

5: Build a roller coaster?

9: Um, no. I was actually thinking of building a space rocket.

5: Oh, cool! Where are we going to get the materials?

9: Outside, maybe. Come and hurry up! I think no ones gonna be happy to see us roaming around

outside the cathedral. We must do it silently.

1: What are you doing?

5: Oh, hi 1.

9: Were gonna build a space rocket!

1: With 2's materials? Ooooh… You guys are so BUSTED! I'm telling 2!

In 2's room…

1: 2! 2!!

2: Yes, 1?

1: 9 and 5 are going to build a space rocket! With YOUR materials!

2: I'm so glad this place has so much imagination. By the way, I'm going to go outside for a

while, to pick up a few things.

1: Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to do that?!

2: Come on, I've been outside for a long time now. Yet, I'm still in one piece!

1: Alright. But while you're gone, I'm in charge of 9 and 5, right?

2: Suddenly, I'm scared but, yes.

In the middle of the cathedral…

9: Good job, 5! We got all the materials we need!

5: Okaaay…. But why do we need lumber, jackhammer and I-beams, plunger and lots of

plumbing items, a wagonload of pineapples, and a plastic flamingo and caged lion? Stuff toy

lion?

9: I figured we could use a little entertainment.

Somewhere in the library…

3: *4! I know what were going to do today!*

4: *What?*

3: *Take a look at this book!*

4: *Oooooh…*

3: *Don't you think it would be fun to try out this secret agent stuff?*

4: *Let's do it!*

3: *Okay. I'm the agent, while you're the nemesis.*

4: *But why?*

3: *Secret agents are usually boys*

4: *Alright then.*

Back at the cathedral…

7: Hello 9. Watchadoin?

9: We're building a space rocket!

7: Cool! Could we help too?

5: Sure! Specify 'we'

7: 6, 8 and I !!

5: (going white) 8?!

7: Aw come on, 5. He just wants to have some fun.

9: Yeah! We would love your help!

1: What are you doing?

9: Uhh… didn't I just answer that question?

1: Anyway, 2 left me in charge of you guys. So no tooti bahukas while 2's gone!

5: Okay.

1: Oooooh. I'm watching you…

Library…

(3 sneaking around the books of the library)

Doobee doobee dooowa… Doobee doobee doowa…

Agent 3!

(Goes into a weirdly shaped stack of books)

_Doctor 4's Evil Incorporated!!_

(3 crashes down a door made out of popsicle sticks)

4: *3 the stitchpunk, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely

expected!*

(Books fall over him forming a cage)

4: *You are obviously here to thwart my plan to reverse the rotation of the earth. But, you are too

late! Wait a minute. Is it 11 o'clock yet? Oh, wait. Hold on... One moment. Just a bit now...

Now. Now you are too late! I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone stop me after 11 o'clock.*

(3 just stares)

4: *Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment. But anyway… I, Doctor 4, ...have covered the

entire eastern seaboard in tin foil, and when I put my giant magnet next to my ingenious

Magentism Magnifier, I will pull the east in a westernly direction, thereby reversing rotation of

the earth.*

(3 just stares)

4: *Still staring, 3 the stitchpunk? Oh… where was I … Ah, yes. Evil laugh.

MWAHAHAHAHA!!*

Cathedral…

9: So far we're doing great! I could already visualize the result! How are you doing, 7?

7: So far so good, 9.

9: 5?

5: I'm doing fine.

8: What are ya up to, punks?

9: We're building a space rocket!

8: How's my schedule?

6: Right now, you are just carrying me like luggage.

8: Were free.

9: Cool!

Minutes later…

1: Oh boy… (stares up at big rocket)

9: Isn't it cool, 1? And we placed each part using peanut butter!!

1: Does it work?

9: You bet it does.

1: I'm telling 2! And you guys are going down, down, down, down, DOWN!

9: Uhh… okay. (1 runs off outside the athedral)

9: So, who wants to get in first?

6: I do! I do! So far, my color coded schedule has at least 5 minutes for having fun with you.

9: Well, could you expand that?

6: Umm, I will have to move some of my activities because my schedule's so tight, I could not

even answer your question. Wait a minute… okay.

9: So you can come with us?

6: No! I just moved it so I could answer your question! This would take major rearranging.

8: Me, I would just want to ride around the rocket like a glowing woodland pixie!... Did I just say

that out loud?

9: Yes, yes you did.

Library…

(3 looks around the stack of books, and brings it down easily)

4: *3 the stitchpunk! You got away? Hmmm… I should've used a little cement then…*

(3 leaps up to 4)

4: *Yikes!*

(They quarrel for a while, until 3 throws a bottle cap at 4.)

4: *Hah, you missed! Now, you are really too late! Now… quake in your boots and watch

helplessly while the unimaginable electromagnetic forces pull the eastern seaboard, thereby

reversing the rotation of the...*

(tin foil comes loose from a few things in the library, and a few thing from outside.)

4: *Well, that didn't work. And now we have a two kilogram ball... of tin foil traveling 200 miles

an hour directly at us! Really, it looks like a basketball.*

(3 panics)

4: *Quickly! We must separate the magnet from the magnifier before it is too late! It's no use!

They won't budge. We're doomed!*

(3 gestures 4 to go down from the stack of books. Ball misses)

4: *3 the stitchpunk! You did it! You saved us!*

(ball hits wall, going back to 4. 4 gets hit)

4: *Curse you, 3 the stitchpunk!!*

Outside…

1: 2! 2!

2: What is it this time, 1?

1: 9 and 5 built a space rocket! With your materials!

2: Really one. You think I'd believe that they built a space rocket? With my materials?

1: Oh… stop talking more moving!

(1 drags 2 toward the cathedral)

1: This time, I'll prove to you that they did build a space rocket! With your materials!

Cathedral…

9: Come on you guys, who really wants to go inside?

6: My time is up. I but I think I have enough time to see the rocket shoot out of the sky.

8: That's it. I'm going in!

7: Wait, 8!

(Giant mass of tin shaped like a basketball comes towards them)

9: Whoa, look out everyone!

(giant ball crashes rocket, and the materials go with it.)

9: That was… unexpecting.

(1 approaches)

1: 2! 2! See! I told you they were building a rocket! With your materials!

2: Um... 1, what am I looking at?

1: What? No! It was here a while ago…

2: anyone up for discovery! I just found this… I… p-o-d hanging around.

9: Cool. We'll check it out!

(3 and 4 arrive)

9: Oh, there you are 3… and 4. Whoa, 4! What happened to you?

4: *Don't ask.*


End file.
